Playing the Master
by Kaoh
Summary: Teresa Lisbon has a job to do that she must hide from Jane.  Will she be able to play the master of manipulation at his own game? Or will the game force another player to show his hand?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**____**:**____**I**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**own**____**it**____**at**____**all**__** – **__**I**__**'**__**m**____**just**____**grateful**____**to**____**be**____**able**____**to**____**play**____**with**____**the**____**characters**_______

_**Authors**____**Note**____**:**____**I**__**'**__**m**____**not**____**a**____**very**____**experienced**____**writer**__** – **__**and**____**this**____**is**____**my**____**first**____**Mentalist**____**Fic**__** – **__**it**____**is**____**set**____**post**____**4.02**____**Little**____**Red**____**Book**__** – **__**so**____**there**____**are**____**spoilers**____**here!**___

_****_

Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stem the tide of the pounding in her head. Things were starting to get complicated and she had so much that she needed to do. She didn't like playing games, but Jane had forced her hand.

She had been with him long enough to have learned quite a few of his tricks. She was also more apt at reading Jane now and anticipating his moves. With that knowledge, Teresa had hatched a plan of her own to conceal her activities from her nosey consultant. What she had to do, she had to do without his interference, after all – it was for his own good.

Shaking her head, she refocussed on the video capture on her screen. She was tracking down the people in the scene one by one, cross referencing them to other crime scenes and pictures. This work had started to take over every spare minute of her time at home. She had to prove to Jane that Red John was dead, and to do that, she was going to have to prove that Timothy Carter was Red John.

The best hope that she had of doing that was to compare all of the pictorial evidence that they had from all of the previous victims, including casual family shots and videos. Timothy Carter had to appear in at least one of them. He had to have been observing his victims. Working out of hours and out of the office made access to evidence tricky, but she had been able to pull surveillance tapes from the convenience store that 'Roy Tagliafarro' may have visited during his brief affair with Rosalind Harker. Something would show. There would be a hit now that they had a face to search for. She was certain.

Of course, the search had to done on the down low. The Red John case was closed, the body dead and buried. Yet Lisbon didn't feel a sense of closure. There had been no court case, no body of evidence, no burden of proof. Is that why she felt compelled to now provide it? Was she merely doing this to salve her own conscience? Or was she trying to build a case so compelling that Jane couldn't deny it? Was this about her or Jane?

Refusing to continue with those thoughts, Lisbon closed the files, ensuring to erase recent activity to effectively scuttle any surface snooping that her consultant was likely to do the next day. Teresa couldn't contain the small smile that lit her face at the thought of Jane and his need to know what was going on in her life. Her grin broadened at the thought of how she was misleading him. Finally, Teresa Lisbon was manipulating the master. He had fallen for her ruse hook line and sinker. Now she just had to keep playing it out before reeling him in.

Letting out a small chuckle, Teresa shut down her laptop and reached for her phone.

Jane passed her darkened office for the second time that evening finally admitting to himself that he found the darkened interior disturbing. He went to enter, frowning slightly when finding it locked, but then quickly and quietly used his skills to remove that barrier and slipped inside.

His eyes scoured her desk and bookcase for any hint for the real reason behind her change in behaviour. A similar search through her desk drawers revealed nothing out of the ordinary, no obvious clues to help him to understand what was going on. Not that there was anything wrong with her change in routine – in fact he should be happy that she was spending less time at work. It gave him more time to work on the Red John case.

He just didn't like not knowing.

Sighing, he sat down in her chair, contemplating what he knew. Too many things had changed since 'that' day and Jane was still working out what normal was. The team as a whole were still working through the shock waves of emotions and fall out that 'that' day was still producing. But they were a strong unit, and he felt confident that they would pull through. Look at what they had achieved as a team to save Lisbon? He smiled wryly as he admitted to himself that he had used the rest of the team in a sacrificial capacity to manipulate Lisbon into fighting to save her own job, but the result was worth it! They were now a team again.

Yet Lisbon's return hadn't provided the solace that he had been seeking. Not only did the stubborn woman refuse to see the truth about Timothy Carter, she was no longer readily available for him to distract and annoy!

Since her return she had been working steady hours, claiming fatigue and therapy sessions before rushing out of the office. He let out a disgruntled huff at the thought. She could have let him help her here. He was more than willing to assist her in her recovery, especially as he still felt partially to blame for it. He closed his eyes as that terrifying moment replayed in his mind, his hand clutching the phone, the silence ringing loudly in his ears as he waited for her response . . .

"_Lisbon.__Lisbon!__Lisbon!__" _

_Her__ragged__breath__pushing__through__the__line.__She__was__going__to__be__alright__ – __she__was__going__to__be__alright__ – __wounded__not__dead.__Relief__flooding__his__veins._

He had relived that moment too many times in prison. He guessed that his appreciation of her presence had increased tenfold now.

There was nothing wrong with her wanting to set an easier pace for herself. In fact, she looked rejuvenated, a real sparkle in her eye. The time off had worked wonders for her. But Jane still felt that he was missing something, something subtle. Lisbon had never been able to deceive him and he felt that she had been attempting to hide something from him. He had not worked out what it was as she was presenting him with that intriguing mixture of truth and lies and he was determined to puzzle it out. That puzzle had sent him on this search of her office.

Leaning back in the chair Jane was about to concede that his search had been fruitless when he spotted a small torn bit of paper beneath her desk. She had obviously torn the original and aimed for the waste paper basket, when this little piece had flown off. Retrieving the said piece, Jane scanned it and let slip a triumphant smile. Finally a clue to work with. The message was in her handwriting from the small note pad that she kept on her desk. Armed with a pencil, Jane quickly rubbed the now blank pad to reveal the original message and almost laughed out loud as his trick paid off.

Lisbon had been dating! Of course! How had he not seen it before this? Maybe someone that she had met in therapy? That would account for the mixture of signals he had been detecting.

Happy to have solved the niggling puzzle of Lisbon's deception, Jane slipped the evidence into his pocket and quietly exited her office. Walking quickly away from her door, Jane tapped his pocket affectionately, a smug grin at the thought of the material he had on Lisbon now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for taking itme to read my story - I really appreciate the reviews and story alerts. Like I said before - I'm still learning the ropes here - so all support and advice is gratefully received. _**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. **_

**Chapter 2**

Teresa breezed into the office the next morning, well applied make up masking the effects of the long night that she had spent. She was relieved to see that the bullpen and couch were empty. Unlocking her door, Teresa entered her office and quickly checked to see if Jane had taken the bait. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle the triumphant giggle that was burbling inside as she noted that sliver of paper under her desk was gone. Schooling her features into a pleasant mask, Teresa focused on her cover story and prepared herself for the upcoming day.

She had never thought of herself as an actress, but every day for the past few weeks she had been slipping into a role that she had constructed. Oh, she had learned from the master. She knew her own limitations and the fact that her inherent honesty would give her away, which was why her deception was based on an element of truth. Jane had once told her that she presented him with an interesting puzzle of truth mixed with deception and she was bargaining on this mixture to sustain her cover.

Teresa sat down and opened her lap top to the current case they were working giving her time to focus before the team arrived.

**_JLJLJLJLJL_**

Jane casually observed Lisbon's body language as he went through the motions of making his morning cup of tea. She seemed relaxed yet interested in what she was reading. Her hand drifted to her phone a few times, indicating that she was either expecting a call or deliberating about making one and the hint of a smile led him to believe that the call was of a personal nature. He allowed himself a small nod of self congratulation that this puzzle was solved.

He was still grinning as Lisbon approached to make herself a coffee.

"Someone looks relaxed this fine morning," he said smugly.

Lisbon turned to look at him directly. "And good morning to you too, Jane," she said warily.

Jane casually leaned against the bench taking in her heightened colour and the way that she was avoiding his eyes. Time to blow the lid off this cover up!

"I'm guessing emergency service worker, good looking in a modest way, sensible dresser and a thoughtful yet unimaginative lover" Jane mused, a twinkle in his eyes as he eagerly watched her reaction.

Lisbon's jaw slowly dropped open, a myriad of emotions flitting over her face from surprise to embarrassment and finally annoyance. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she began to advance on her incorrigible consultant.

"Who is an unimaginative lover?" Rigsby innocently asked as he entered the kitchenette to put his lunch in the fridge completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Lisbon's new boyfriend," Jane said smugly putting his hands in the pockets of his waistcoat, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. The Cheshire cat grin that almost split his face clearly displaying how much he was enjoying Lisbon's discomfort.

"Oh" uttered Rigsby, his face aflame as he quickly buried himself in the fridge, trying to ignore the small, irate woman behind him. There was no way he was going THERE about his boss.

Teresa let out a small moan of frustration, took two steps towards Jane and growled "my office now!" before stomping into said office.

Waiting a few seconds Rigsby muttered "You had to go there, didn't you?"

Jane simply winked at Rigsby and softly whistling, he followed Lisbon into her den.

_**JLJLJLJLJ**_

He hadn't made it two steps into the room before she rounded on him her eyes flashing fire.

"How dare you use my personal life for your own amusement?"

"Now Lisbon . . . "

"Don't even try it on me" she spat.

"Maybe I was a little harsh in my assessment, I'm sure that he is . . . ."

"Your assessment? Your assessment? What gives you the right to even comment on my personal life let alone asses it?" Lisbon's voice had risen alarmingly.

"Now my dear . . ." Jane held up both his hands in a placating manner, enjoying her discomfort immensely. He loved to see that fire in her eyes. His Lisbon was such a little spitfire! Maybe he had over stepped the mark a little, but her reaction told him how close to the truth he was.

She read the amusement in his eyes and this fuelled her ire even more.

"Don't you 'my dear' me!" She poked him in the chest. "I don't want you doing your parlour tricks on me Patrick Jane!" Another two pokes punctuating his name.

"You wound me Lisbon. That reading was done with great skill and perception, it cannot be relegated into the realm of a mere parlour trick."

"Out!" another poke.

Jane began retreating, rubbing his chest gingerly.

He paused at the door, turning to grin cheekily, "maybe pedestrian was a better descriptor than unimaginative" he said as he ducked quickly into the hallway.

"Argh!" she growled wanting to throttle him or throw something! The man was infuriating.

Swallowing her very genuine anger, Teresa moved slowly around her desk and found herself struggling with the need to punch the air in triumph. He had bought it! Her plan was working perfectly!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"We've caught a break" Lisbon announced as she entered the bullpen. "John Lister was seen leaving Arpello's at 10 this morning. Cho, you and Rigsby jump on it."

"Got it boss," Cho stated as he started to move off. Rigsby nodded, awkwardly mumbling "on it, boss."

Teresa rolled her eyes at the evidence of the agent's continued discomfit around her. Damn Jane and his big mouth!

Jane observed her reaction and sent her a cheeky grin. "Oh it isn't too bad Lisbon, Rigsby is reacting the same way all children do when they realise that their parents still have sex."

Rigsby sent Jane a killer look, spoiled by the tide of red flooding his face. Carefully avoiding his boss and her gaze, he moved quickly towards the stairs, not daring to wait for the elevator.

Lisbon tried to school her features deciding to tactically ignore her irritating consultant. Taking a deep breath in and out she turned her back on Jane and her attention to Van Pelt. "Pull surveillance from Arpellos and do a background check for all employees cross referencing them with Lister and his known associates."

"Sure thing boss" Grace replied – her fingers already dancing over the keyboard. Her face carefully neutral.

"What? No orders for me? " Jane questioned Lisbon's retreating form softly chuckling.

"Oh come on, Lissssbonnn."

Firmly closing out Jane's whine, Teresa sank into her chair trying to convince herself that the torture that Jane was putting her through was worth it.

_**JLJLJLJLJL**_

Jane's eyes focused on Elvis, but his mind was on Red John. He was too many steps behind now. Timothy had been his end game, and now he was forced to concede victory and regroup. He had been too focussed, too obsessed, his pride and arrogance had again made him take a fall and he didn't think he would survive another. He had to approach the game differently, think objectively rather than emotively. He could do it. He would do it.

It was too dangerous to involve the rest of the team this time. The very thought of his crusade further harming them too disturbing to pursue. A smile caught at the edges of his mouth as his thoughts strayed to Lisbon. She was beautiful when embarrassed, and he had so much material now with which to tease her. His face sobered as he couldn't quite shake a small sense of disquiet that had started last night that the first images of Lisbon in a relationship with another man had evoked. Picking at that thought, he wondered if it was because he didn't want to share her attention. Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure that she was making a good choice of partners? After all, he was her friend and friends looked out for each other in that way. He had a right to vet her boyfriends. Judging by her body language and her willingness to change her deep seated work routines, the guy must mean something to her, but he didn't sense that she was overcome with passion for him.

Jane's brow furrowed. Maybe that was what was bothering him, maybe it was because he was getting the sense that Lisbon was just settling for this guy. She deserved so much more than just settling for someone. It must have been the shooting that was pushing her towards a normal life. A mortality wake up call could do that to people, particularly women on the other side of 35. He wanted to shake her and tell her to grab life with both hands not settling for Mr Average, Dependable and Unimaginative – but who was he to be dispensing advice? Meh, Lisbon wouldn't take advice anyway. She would have to be led into making the decision to cut him loose herself.

Jane stood and stretched, patting the slip of paper in his pocket surreptitiously and then seeing the object of his thoughts engaged in what looked suspiciously like a personal call, sauntered over to make a cup of tea, via Lisbon's open doorway.

_**JLJLJLJLJL**_

"Yes" Teresa chuckled. "9.30 will be fine. Yep, I understand about work. Thanks Brad, I'll see you then." Teresa's smile lingered as she finished the call. Brad really was a great guy and such a good sport, she only wished that circumstances were different.

"So. . . not so dependable huh?" Jane asked, lounging in her doorway.

"What the hell Jane?"

"Changing plans at the last minute is not all that dependable is all I'm saying."

"You were listening?" she demanded, eyes narrowing.

Jane tapped his cup.

"Making tea actually. Can I help it if your dulcet tones wafted through to the kitchenette?"

Teresa rose threateningly from her chair, palms down on her desk. "Jane, can you stop with the idle commentary about my personal life?"

"There is nothing idle about my commentary thank you very much." Jane moved further into the office.

"You haven't even met the guy and you have already judged him!" Teresa spat.

"Meh, meetings are over rated"

"Argh! Be serious. I'm just trying to have a life here." She said quietly, trying to cool down. "Plenty of people have lives, Jane."

"And plenty of people are happy to settle for less than they should my dear, but that doesn't make them correct." Jane noticed the tell tale flush that crept up her cheeks as well as the flash of desperation in her eyes. Why the desperation?

"Jane just drop it, please?" Lisbon almost begged.

Jane moved around the desk and gently cupped her chin, his eyes searing her face with intensity. "Lisbon. There is nothing wrong with wanting a life outside this job. Just make sure that it is the life that you want."

Teresa could barely breathe. He was so sincere, so close! She felt as though he was delving into her very soul with his piercing gaze. The moment seemed to last for hours. She moistened her lips preparing to rally her defences.

"Boss, we got a . . . oh, sorry . . . I'll come back . .. " Van pelt averted her eyes at the scene before her.

Leaping away from Jane, Teresa silently thanked Van Pelt for her timely interruption "No, no, go ahead."

"Brian Hurley worked for Arpellos until two weeks ago. His brother Tony is a known associate of Lister. I have a current address if you think it is worth checking out?"

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go" Teresa grabbed her jacket and left the office, purposely avoiding Jane's gaze.

Jane watched her practically run out of the office, his own emotions oddly ruffled. That had not gone as he had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon threw her keys on the table, sighing as she turned to lock her front door. The case was coming along nicely, they had some promising leads from all their leg work that day. The team was working at peak efficiency and she was humbled and thankful to still be their leader.

Stripping off her jacket, Teresa moved to make herself a coffee pondering how long she would be able to maintain this charade with Jane. He had come close to cracking her today, his soulful eyes boring holes in her defences. Would it be so bad if he knew what she was doing? Couldn't she just confide in him and stop all this pretence? Shaking her head at the directions her thoughts were taking her, she had to stop. She couldn't trust him. He wasn't wired the same way as everyone else – this was _Jane_ she was talking about here! Until she had rock solid evidence, he would pull her work to pieces and use it to bolster his argument that Red John was still alive.

Rubbing her face she took a calming breath. No. She was doing the right thing. It was the only way that she could see to help Jane despite himself. She needed to finish the job that she started. Armed with her resolve and a fresh cup of coffee, Lisbon opened her laptop and started to work.

_**JLJLJLJLJL**_

Lisbon jumped at the knock and checked her watch. 8.58pm. She stifled a grin at Jane's earlier words about Brad being punctual. He was that! She hoped that he had bought something to snack on as she was getting peckish.

She opened the door with a flourish "Right on time . . ." and was left gaping as her smug consultant stood in her doorway grinning impishly.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Teresa gaped, caught off guard.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Jane took in her casual and slightly dishevelled appearance.

"No!" Teresa moved to close the door, denying him access. He couldn't come in, her game would be up if he did! She valiantly tried to hide the alarm that thought had caused, redirecting it into righteous indignation and annoyance at his presence.

"Come, come Lisbon, is that anyway to treat a friend and colleague?" Jane moved closer to Lisbon, angling to get inside. He could see that she was surprised to see him mixed with nerves and indignation.

"Jane, what are you doing here at this time of night?" she demanded crossing her arms to create more of a barrier.

"As you so perceptively pointed out to me today, my dear, I have not met the man whom you are dating, so I thought I should rectify that point." Jane said as he gracefully tried to move past Lisbon.

Teresa flung out her arm to prevent his entry, her eyes hardening, "Not so fast, slick. If I had wanted you to meet I would have arranged it." Bristling with annoyance, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh I know how you want to be the one in control, woman, but I have only your best interests at heart." Patrick placed his hands on her shoulders placatingly, his killer grin in full view.

Seeing that grin, Teresa was on high alert and balanced her weight in the doorway preparing for him to try to slip through. He believed that his charm would crumble her objections – well not this time buddy!

Jane reassessed his entry. His grin almost always worked on Lisbon. What was going on? She was defending her home. He knew that she was a deeply private person, but he had been inside her home before. Intriguing. This tiny woman was a bundle of mystery lately.

Teresa was preparing for Jane's next move when her eyes alighted on Brad's from approaching the door. She smiled at him, her relief palpable.

Jane stood back to observe the two love birds. He had been right in his initial assessment. Brad was modestly good looking with a shock of brown wavy hair. He was probably in law enforcement of some kind with a well-toned body yet a softness about him that spoke of a lot of desk work. They were genuinely fond of each other and Jane couldn't help the touch of jealously that spiked through him as Lisbon casually reached up and kissed Brad's cheek tenderly in greeting. He hadn't really seen her be physically casual with anyone before. She was always so reserved.

"Ahm hm" Jane interjected making a show of watching the couple.

Drawing back quickly, shades of embarrassment and relief reflecting in her eyes, Teresa shot Jane a pointed look. "Brad Treacy, this is my consultant Patrick Jane"

"Ahh – the infamous Patrick Jane!" Brad said with a broad smile, preparing to shake hands.

"Infamous? Please." Jane said self depreciatingly. " I'm sure she hasn't shared that much about me. She certainly hasn't shared anything about you, but you look like a nice enough guy . . . in a pedestrian sort of way." Jane searched Brad's face, looking for nuisances. Assessing him as mostly harmless, he took pity on him and grasped his hand in a firm shake.

Lisbon moved closer to Brad and he could read that she was preparing to defend her new boyfriend as well as her home. His fierce little Lisbon was setting up for a battle. Brad on his part didn't seem to have taken offense to his statement.

"We were just about to eat," Brad indicated the Thai takeaway that he was holding in his other hand. "There is plenty to share if you would care to join us?"

"Why that is very generous of you Brad, sharing precious time with your . ." eyebrows raised, waiting for the descriptor that Brad would use for Lisbon. 

"That won't be necessary as Jane was just leaving, weren't you Jane?" Teresa quickly interrupted with authority as she all but forced him from her doorstep effectively putting a stop to the fishing expedition that Jane was obviously on.

Jane argued with himself as to how far he wanted to push this tonight. It was late and he could just leave the content couple to their own devices or he could needle a little more and push this relationship to its limits. He could scuttle this where it was right now if he so choose.

Jane decided to leave it be, raising his hands to signal an armistice. Teresa relaxed slightly and her tone softened, "Good night Jane."

"Lisbon," he uttered with a nod, and then moving in closer to Brad he stated in a stage whisper "she is a lot more adventurous then you think, don't be scared to explore a few boundaries." He chuckled as he saw the shock, embarrassment and outrage battle for position on the faces in front of him and bid a hasty retreat.

_**LJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

"So that was Jane huh?" Brad inhaled as he settled onto the couch.

"Yep" Teresa gazed at her folded hands, not quite ready to look Brad in the eyes.

"He is just like you described"

"Yep" she sighed.

"So . . . . those boundaries that he mentioned?" Brad left the question hanging, a cheeky grin plastered on his face, eyebrows waggling.

Teresa looked up with shock and seeing his face quickly grabbed a cushion and threw it laughingly.

"Ah Brad, thank you for being so good about this. I can't begin to thank you for what you are doing." Teresa reached over and gently squeezed his hand.

"It is no problem Teresa. We're friends, and friends help each other out." Brad added sincerely.

"If he wasn't so, so . . ." Teresa's eyes searched for words to describe her consultant.

"Perceptive? Annoying? Demanding?" Brad provided helpfully.

"Yes! All of the above and more! If it wasn't for Jane being Jane, I wouldn't be doing this right now." Teresa finished lamely, unable to express her motivations effectively.

"It's alright, Teresa, we are going to get the job done and when we are finished, no one is going to be able to deny that Red John is dead. So, what progress did you make tonight?" Brad was instantly all work as he turned his attention to the computer.

_**JLJLJLJLJL**_

Jane sat in his bed quietly reflecting on the day's events. His thoughts filled by a certain petite brunette and her new relationship. The tells and signals were all tangled. What was causing this inability to read her lately? Was it that he didn't want her to have a relationship? Were his own feelings preventing him from getting an accurate read? He couldn't afford to let his feelings cloud his judgement. He shouldn't have indulged himself earlier by going over to her place. He had other things that he should be focused on, after all Red John was still out there.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I apologise for the delay in updating. Real life got in the way! Thank you again for reading and reviewing – it means a lot to know how people are taking the story **__** To all you Jisbon/Jello fans out there – don't be alarmed, there will eventually be romance.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own these characters.**_

**Chapter 5**

Lisbon didn't hide her smile as she wrote CLOSED next to yet another case on the board. There was something so satisfying about that particular word on that particular board. It meant that they had caught the bad guy – or girl as the case might be and been able to provide closure for a family. Closure was important. Closure meant that you had the chance to move on. Closure was something that her consultant required. Thoughts of her wayward colleague caused Lisbon to frown, her pleasure diminished as she fleetingly thought of the case that she was yet to close.

Eyes resting on the board and mind elsewhere, Lisbon failed to notice Jane lounging in the doorway quietly observing her. A small sigh escaped her lips as she tried to reign in her unruly thoughts. She couldn't afford to think about THAT case here at the office. Straightening up, she turned to move to the kitchenette when her eyes locked with Jane's.

Perceptive blue clashed with guilty green and she pulled thoughts of Brad to the front of her consciousness with a ferocity that almost startled her. Schooling her face as neutrally as possible, she arched one eyebrow at Jane and waited for him to break the silence.

Her face and eyes were conveying information at a break neck speed and the sheer volume was almost too much for him to assimilate. He had caught her in an unguarded moment, her face soft and expressive, her stance relaxed. On seeing him, she seemed to be slamming barrier after barrier into place to keep him out. Her stance and face schooled to interestedly alert, giving virtually nothing away. She was getting good at masking herself he had to admit ruefully. Almost too good. It was as if she had been learning from a master he thought wryly.

"Another one bites the dust hey?" He said softly.

"Hmmm? . . . Oh, yes" she allowed herself a tiny smile.

"Call him." Jane mimed making a call and smiled lazily anticipating the confusion that the statement would cause. Confusion was hard to cover for the inexperienced.

"What?" Lisbon looked at him blankly for a second before realising that Jane was several steps in front of a conversation. Things couldn't move along at normal pace with Jane. He was obviously telling her to ring Brad and have an early night. She struggled to bring thoughts of Brad to the forefront of her mind, floundering for what seemed like minutes before filling herself with all of the affection and gratitude that she felt towards Brad for what he was doing for her. They were so close to a break now that she couldn't help feeling a small thrill of excitement. She paused momentarily allowing a small smile to escape. "Ah, yes. . . I think I will thanks Jane."

Jane's stomach lurched as Lisbon's affection for her new lover softened her stance and voice. They were only subtle changes, but he was entranced with the effect. He was rendered speechless for a moment as he realised that he was jealous. His Lisbon was excited to be going home to someone else . . . she was longing to spend time with someone else . . . she cared about someone else . . . someone that wasn't him. He had no idea when he had become so possessive of her, to thinking that she belonged to him, but he did. She was his rock, his anchor. She grounded him. She had always been his exclusively. How could he share? Shocked by his thoughts, Jane sought the safety of the attic and shooting Lisbon a rather melancholy smile bid her a goodnight.

Bemused by Jane's sudden withdrawal, Lisbon shook her head. She would never understand him. She was relieved that he had left though as there was only so much affection she could muster as a smoke screen. She smirked a little as she thought of Brad. Sure, he was doing her a favour and working hard on the Red John case with her, but theirs was a strictly platonic relationship, so the thinking 'affectionate' thoughts was sometimes challenging. Brad was a friend from her academy days who had gone on to specialise in digital imagery. They had always had a good relationship and he had been happy to help her out with her current project. Thoughts of her current project made her reach for her phone. "Brad? Yep. Can we get together tonight? I'm just wrapping up at the office now. Yep. Yep. See you then."

With a satisfied little sigh, Teresa gathered her belongings and turned out the light.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Yet again a particular petite brunette was dominating his thoughts. She was flooding his mind with images. His Lisbon palace in his mind had become quite substantial and he was able to take out images of her at will. He flicked through her expressions, halting at his favourites. He hadn't realised how much she had got under his skin. Sure he had always been fond of her, admired her courage and her commitment, even her stubbornness. He loved to tease her, to make her laugh, so why was he being so possessive of her all of a sudden? Didn't she deserve to have a life outside of this job? Of course she did . . . but . . . now why was there a 'but' in there? Why the reluctance to let her go?

_**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

_How was it? I know this was more of a consolidation chapter – things will start to move along soon _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you again for your support. I'm really enjoying shaping this story and it is nice to hear how it is coming across. I hope that this chapter moves the story along a little for you. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. **_

**_Chapter 6_**

Jane found himself in the bullpen more often these days. His place on the couch was restful and he was calmed by the low hum of activity surrounding him. The muted tones of his co-workers, the clacking of keyboards, the shuffling of papers. It was soothing, familiar, normal. Of course, they all believed that his self-imposed isolation was at an end because Red john was no more. He had to ensure they continued to believe that for him to have a chance at gaining the upper hand. Jane shuddered at the thought of alerting Red John to his continued pursuit. Best to stay calm and centred.

Sipping his tea, his thoughtfully observed each of his team. Van Pelt had hardened since THAT day. She was no longer naïve and trusting. She had tasted vengeance and betrayal, passed through fire and could never return. Time would tell how she her innate personality would temper the transformation, until then, she was a tad unpredictable. Rigsby was still pliable, albeit a little warier these days. His self-esteem had received a big hit in the aftermath and he was still deciding what action to take to prove himself as a capable agent. He was awkward around Grace, unsure how to manage the conflicting feelings that he still had for the beautiful agent. A still point amongst the ripples of change was Cho. Jane smiled slightly. Fiercely loyal, steadfast and true, ever dependable Cho. . . Yes. They were all a comfort to him.

His eyes sought the last of his colleagues. Her office was dark. A frown marred Jane's handsome face. He hadn't seen her all morning now he came to think about it. There wasn't a court case that he had forgotten? A budget meeting he was unaware of? Jane shuddered at the mere thought of all that bureaucratic nonsense.

"Where is our fearless leader today?" Jane decided to go for the direct approach of information gathering.

"She took some personal time" Grace offered. At the blank look on Jane's face she hurried to explain. "With the Lister case closed, and nothing requiring her immediate attention she took the opportunity to catch up on a few things."

Jane raised his eyebrows. "Personal time?" He mouthed with surprise.

"Yeah. Time that you take to do things that don't involve your colleagues." Cho deadpanned with a pointed look at Jane.

Jane tipped his cup in acknowledgement to Cho and fell silent again. Personal time? She had never taken personal time before. Never. The vibes he got from her relationship with Brad didn't equate to taking personal time during the week! What was going on with her? Surely he hadn't completely misread the situation?

Suddenly the gentle hum of activity was an irritant that he needed to escape. Placing his cup and saucer on the table he stood and smoothed his jacket. "I'm – ah – going to just pop out for a few minutes." He uttered as he moved swiftly towards the exit.

Cho and Van Pelt exchanged knowing glances. "Think we should warn her?" Grace questioned softly.

"Who?" Rigsby interjected.

"She's a big girl, and she has a gun." Cho stated.

Wayne started nodding as the penny finally dropped. "She will use it too if he interrupts her being too personal." He chuckled at the thought, then glancing at Grace quickly stifled his mirth at her disapproval.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Jane stared at her empty apartment his hands tightening on the steering wheel. He could always call her, interrupt her time with Brad. The relationship couldn't be allowed to become serious. She couldn't keep seeing him! Lisbon was his partner. He needed her to be there for him. He . . . wanted . . . her. Yes. He did.

He wanted her! His eyes widened at the epiphany.

Images of her flooded his mind. Lisbon smiling, chuckling, being playful, inviting, teasing. The images bombarded him. He had catalogued every nuance, committed all that he observed to memory. How could he have not seen it before?

He wanted to be with her, share things with her, touch her. How could he have been so blind? It was his own desire that had clouded his reading of her. How long had he felt this way?

He was uncomfortably hot, chaffing at the revelation. He couldn't afford to be feeling this way. Not at this time. Not with Lisbon! She was the glue keeping him from flying apart. He couldn't jeopardise their relationship. Maybe it was simply a knee jerk reaction to not being able to see her when he wanted to. The old saying about not knowing what you got till it's gone? He would have to ponder that. In the meantime he would have to bury his newly discovered feelings. Directing his anger, frustration and desire inwardly, he carefully wiped any sign of emotion from his face. His stormy eyes were the only window to the seething pit of emotions beneath the smooth exterior.

_**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Teresa felt guilty taking a day off work, but the fact that she so rarely did it made her slightly more comfortable. They were getting close to cracking the case and running the two faces through facial recognition software was one of their last moves. Whilst they didn't have Timothy at all, they had found two possible associates who would lead them to Timothy.

She was relieved that the end was in sight as the guilt of tricking Jane was wearing her down. At first it had been fun to try to fool him, but the stress of maintaining the charade and the strange vulnerability that she had started to see in Jane's eyes was eating away at her determination. She was only doing this because she cared for Jane and wanted to help him to see the truth. He needed to move on. Focussing her attention on the computer screen in front of her, she could barely contain her patience.

Brad had gained access to the system from his apartment and the two had almost worn a path in his carpet whilst waiting. He had become almost as obsessed with nailing Red John as she had, using his considerable technical skills to isolate and identify potential witnesses. He admired Teresa's gumption, but then she had always had that extra 'something' even during the academy. He was happy to be able to help her out and flattered that she had turned to him.

It had been almost like a lottery win the night before when they had stumbled on the fact that they had seen not one, but two men in multiple victim's effects. Oh – they hadn't been obvious. It had taken painstaking sifting and collation and luck. It was a jackpot find and they had worked into the morning isolating and cross checking. Now it was a hurry up and wait situation and neither wanted to abandon the software before they got a match.

The computer emitted a softly persistent beeping noise.

Brad and Teresa searched the findings, their faces lighting up. Turning to each other, Brad swept Teresa up in a bear hug shouting "Eureka!"

_**LJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

The soft vibration alerted him of an incoming message. Accessing his phone with small deliberate movements, he leisurely pursued its contents. Sitting back in the chair, he allowed his eyes to focus in the distance, a small upward turn of his lips depicting a parody of a smile.

"So, Mr Jane. The game continues." A soft voice whispered, the twitch of his lips turning into a full blown smile.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author****'****s****Note:**This is a real change of pace from the other chapters. Thank you for the story alerts and favourites – it is great to know that people are enjoying this. I'm sorry for any mistakes that you come across - please let me know if you find any glaring ones.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 7**

"We've caught a hot one," Lisbon's voice was all business as she walked purposefully into the bullpen, shrugging her jacket on. "The body was found in state forest about an hour from here – so let's saddle up and I'll fill you in as we go."

The bullpen was a whirl of motion as each agent prepared to leave. Jane sat up, senses on high alert. Something in Lisbon's voice had sounded off.

"A big wig?" He prodded.

Frowning, Lisbon glanced Jane's way. "No. A cop."

The softly spoken statement left the room in a disturbing silence, unanswered questions were left hanging and glances spoke volumes as the team seemed to take their professionalism up a notch.

Pausing to look at her team, the gravity of the mission palpable, Lisbon put her game face on and huskily said "Let's go."

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

The drive to the forest was mostly silent. After a brief discussion of the facts, they had all been lost in their own thoughts. Cop killing cases were hard on everyone involved. This one would be worse. The victim was a female rookie, Angela Bradman. Her file indicated that she was enthusiastic, dedicated, friendly and with great potential.

Any of the euphoria at catching the lead on the Red John case had faded abruptly when Lisbon had taken the phone call. She had debated coming in today as she and Brad were going to run down those promising leads, but some instinct had warned her to come in.

She looked out the window at the scenes flashing by, her thoughts tumbling. She had been considering coming clean with the team about her extra curricula activities, but this case had landed and it would take every second of their time. Law enforcement took the murder of one of their own seriously, add to the fact the victim was a rookie and no cop worth their salt would try to work another case concurrently. She would have to shelve her Red John investigation temporarily.

Pulling into the crime scene it was obvious that somehow the local law enforcement had been able to keep a lid on it. Hikers had found the body just off one of the main trails earlier that morning, and they had cooperated in maintaining their silence so far.

Jane could sense his team's disquiet. They seemed to be hyper vigilant as they approached the body. There was something intimate and disturbing about investigating fellow law enforcement officials, something almost sacrosanct. No one ever wanted to admit it – but it reminded them of their mortality, their humanity. It reminded them of the secrets that they kept from their own colleagues. It reminded them that they too were targets.

The forest was oddly peaceful, beautiful even. Wildflowers, ferns and dappled light created an almost dreamlike scene complete with a sleeping princess in the middle. The young officer had been carefully placed on the ground dressed in a lightweight summer dress, her legs straight, hands clasped across her chest, grasping a small possie of red flowers, her long hair brushed out and splayed like a crown There was no sign of struggle at the scene, no obvious sign of the injury that had caused death.

"Agent Lisbon," the coroner acknowledged the team's presence as he straightened. "Time of death is approximately 12 – 2 am this morning, although the method of death makes that a little difficult to determine. "

Lisbon raised her eyebrows to encourage the man to continue.

"We have discovered two small cuts to the victim's wrists. The victim appears to have slowly bled to death. We won't know for sure until we run a tox screen and I'm able to thoroughly examine the body. There is no sign of sexual assault, although her underwear is missing." The coroner concluded looking slightly uncomfortable at the final revelation.

Lisbon shifted her gaze to Jane, who had been slowly moving around the scene. Seeing him still deep in thought she decided to allow him a little more time and quickly allocated jobs for team, acknowledging the coroner's report with a nod of her head. Silently moving to Jane's side, she waited with uncharacteristic patience for his insight.

"No sign of a struggle, her clothing is clean of blood, therefore she was killed elsewhere and possibly naked prior to being dressed and posed here in the forest. The fit of the dress indicates that the clothing wasn't something the victim owned. Although outwardly modest, the killer wants us to know that he had power over this woman, power to take what he wanted, to make her do what he wanted. He played with her is she slowly died, taking great delight in the game." Jane's eyes lost focus for a moment, his voice barely audible "There should . . .be . . . "

"Ah!" he exclaimed loudly. "There." He said, indicating the victim's left hand to the coroner. "Would you," he mimed examining the hand ," Yeah that's it," as the coroner lifted the right hand revealing the left.

Lisbon gasped as she saw the fine cuts around the victim's finger. The workmanship was intricate. She shuddered.

"A wedding band." Jane stated, leaning in for a closer look. "Celtic? . . . . No . . . Hebrew? We will need to get a clear look at the inscription. He is sending us a message. The flowers too. Red is passion, but that seems too simple for this scenario. . . .hmm . . . camellias . . . .huh. " Jane took a last look at the body, a sense of dread rising within him. He took a hurried step back from the corpse.

"What was her name," Jane stated with a sense of urgency.

Lisbon quickly consulted her notes. "Angela Bradman."

Jane's whole body changed, subtly. His shoulders sagged a little, his face closed, eyes stormy.

Sensing the sudden change in his mood, Lisbon placed a gentle hand on his arm, her eyes searching for his, her voice soft and questioning "Jane?"

Looking down at her obvious concern Jane grasped her upper arm for support. He didn't know if he was trying to support her or seeking support as the message this corpse was sending him finally sunk in.

"He's back."

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you for following this story. I want to put out there that I did a little bit of internet research for this chapter (and the previous one) about the meanings of flowers – Hebrew sayings etc – so if I have any of this wrong – please let me know. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own these characters**

**Previously**

_Sensing the sudden change in his mood, Lisbon placed a gentle hand on his arm, her eyes searching for his, her voice soft and questioning "Jane?" _

_Looking down at her obvious concern Jane grasped her upper arm for support. He didn't know if he was trying to support her or seeking support as the message this corpse was sending him finally sunk in. _

"_He's back."_

_**JLJLJLJLJLJ**_

"What!" Lisbon stepped away from Jane, her eyes searching for a chink in his mask. She was horrified that he even thought it. She closed her eyes to deny the thought. She had to approach this logically, methodically. She couldn't - no - wouldn't allow Jane to go off half-cocked about this.

Jane watched the emotions chase across her face. He saw the brief flash of fear for him as well as her confusion and had to calm her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crime scene, remembering the need for privacy. He spoke low and intense "The flowers, camellias, they represent graciousness. And the killer has chosen a blood red variety.

"Red graciousness – doesn't make a lot of sense." Lisbon stated stubbornly.

"You have to put all the pieces together, Lisbon. A Hebrew inscription, a perfectly posed corpse, her name!" Jane waved his hands in a frustrated manner, his thoughts racing too far ahead of his usual eloquence. He had to make her see that it was Red John!

"John means God is Gracious in Hebrew – thus the flowers are his calling card. He is changing his MO to change the game. He placed her in a state forest – knowing fully that I would be called to the scene. The posing of the body was done artistically, aesthetically pleasing – and definitely for show, the tranquillity of the scene masking the horror of the act. He targeted a law enforcement officer almost to grab our attention immediately. Don't you see – he is starting again."

"That is one theory Jane – but a very weak one - as the suspect you are talking about died by your very own hand months ago." Lisbon deadpanned, trying to reign in this scene. Jane was getting emotive, his mask slipping. Teresa couldn't deny the earnest belief in his eyes. Gone was the glib exterior she usually saw, here lay the man.

"He is telling us that the game is on again, woman!" Jane stepped closer, invading her personal space, trying to intimidate agreement from her. Red John always had the power to unbalance him.

"Jane, you need to calm down and think this over some more. " She glanced furtively around and lowered her voice, almost whispering. "Red John is dead. This doesn't fit his style. There is no evidence to link this to Red John or his network in anyway. We need to keep an open mind throughout this investigation. We can't afford to be chasing ghosts!" She finished emphatically.

Jane paused and took stock of the guarded glances being directed at him by the gathered investigators. They were intrigued by the intensity of the whispered discussion but trying to hide it. He centred himself, his mask fully functional again.

He patiently and calmly murmured "Why are you so determined to be blind? I didn't kill Red John. I escaped his little trap and now he has made his next move." He spoke to her as to a child.

"He. Is. Dead" she hissed, the conviction in her eyes burning him, her frustration barely contained.

"Alright, alright Lisbon." He sighed dramatically, making a show of his reluctance. "We will wait for forensics" he turned back to the body and paused adding softly "there won't be anything of use though." With the final word, Jane walked back to the SUV.

Teresa fielded questioning looks with a small shake of her head and a bravely placed wry smile, also heading in the direction of the SUV.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

The team gathered in the bullpen to share notes, each member sitting around the table, with Jane uncharacteristically quiet. Lisbon was reviewing the evidence at hand, placing photos and timeframes on the evidence board.

Glancing back at her team she appraised them all wordlessly. They were all anxious to do their jobs, eager to catch the killer. No one wanted a cop killer on the streets.

"There is a theory that the killer was trying to communicate a message through the staging of the victim. Lets work with that for a start and see what we have already." Lisbon gestured to her team.

"The guy chose blood red flowers to place on a cop, who he stripped, bled to death and then placed in some fairy tale setting like she was sleeping beauty. He 'marries' her with some fine knife work, bleaching all evidence away and he is supposed to sending a message? What message? Who to?" Rigsby shifted uneasily in his chair unable to control the emotion in his voice.

Lisbon held out her hands "I know that things are running a little hot on this one. No one wants to see a cop killed, particular not a rookie – and definitely not in this manner. But we have a job to do – and we have to be methodical so that we can nail this son of a bitch." Teresa stared hard at all of them, finally raising her eyebrows at Van Pelt indicating that she could start.

"Ok boss, the flowers are _Camellia__japonica_ also known as the Blood of China." Van Pelt read from her notes. "The inscription carved into her finger . . ." Grace faltered a little and swallowed "uhm, the inscription around her finger was written in Hebrew and meant . ."

"You are sanctified to me" Jane interrupted. "It is a brides vow to her husband. "

Grace started at his soft words and smiled nervously. "That's right. How did you . . . never mind. The colour of the flowers may be significant. Red is said to be symbolic of passion, love, and energy. Camellias also mean graciousness. Maybe there is something there?" Grace stated earnestly.

Lisbon avoided Jane's gaze at Van Pelt's words. She did not want to get into the hidden Red John message right now.

"The dress is a cheap knock off sold at numerous stores – impossible to trace. " Cho added unaware of the small sigh of relief emitted by his petite boss.

"She was placed in a picturesque setting, no obvious signs of violence – even her wounds were hidden from view. She had no underwear, but was modestly covered. The killer wants us to know that we need to dig deeper to discover the hidden meanings. He believes that he is clever and won't be caught. He won't be someone obviously attached to her life, in fact I don't believe that you will find a connection at all. "

"So you're saying that this guy killed a cop for the aesthetic effect?" Cho questioned.

"Essentially." Jane nodded thoughtfully.

"No other purpose?" Cho pursued.

"Oh there was a purpose. " Jane paused, all eyes drawn to him. "Her name."

The team looked uneasily at each other at Janes words, the silence palpable. His insightful predictions were valuable and they couldn't ignore them, but this theory would mean that they may have another serial killer on their hands, and one that wasn't scared to come after cops.

Lisbon came to herself first and tried to refocus her team to the tasks at hand. " I don't need to tell you all how important it is that we follow all the evidence with this case. Van Pelt – is want you working financials, and run up any background on family, co-workers – you know the drill. Rigsby, Cho – speak to her colleagues – see if you can shake anything loose. I want to know everything we can about Angela Bradman. The locals are canvassing the immediate are for us, but I need someone to liaise." Teresa surveyed her team and acknowledged Cho as he nodded. "Right. Let's get to it."

The team broke purposefully apart. Only Jane remained staring at the evidence board, his eyes stormy.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

"Uh huh, yep Brad. I'm sorry . . .yeah. I don't know when we can catch up. Yeah. This one is going to take all our concentration. I'm disappointed too – yeah – thanks" Teresa said softly as she closed her phone, pausing, trying to compose her features as she fought the disappointment of having to delay her enquiries. This case couldn't have come at a worse time! She took a deep breath and strode to the door only then noticing Jane leaning on her doorframe.

"I hope Mr Pedestrian won't be too upset not to have you to himself for a few days" he stated casually.

"That has nothing to do with this case, Jane, and you know it." Teresa gave him a pointed look and turned to move past him.

He placed his hands none to gently on her arm halting her progress. "You seem genuinely upset to not be spending time with him." Janes eyes searched her face. "I hope you won't let that interfere with your objectivity in this case."

Lisbon snorted. "There is nothing wrong with my objectivity, Jane. " Teresa shook her arm free, a brief flare in her eyes.

"We have to let the others know that it is Red John." Jane stated softly.

Teresa shook her head "No way, Jane. We follow the leads – not your paranoia!"

"You know that I'm right in this, what I can't figure out is why you are so stubbornly resisting it." Jane folded his arms across his chest. "The evidence is screaming at me that this is Red John."

Her eyes locked on his, pleading with him to drop the subject. She couldn't hide the depth of her concern and she tentatively reached out a hand to touch his cheek, seeking to comfort him, reassure him.

He almost recoiled from the unguarded and unexpected emotion in her gaze yet he allowed her hand to remain. Her touch was warm and real. It anchored him from the storm of his emotions. He had been cast adrift since discovering Angela Bradman.

"Come on," she murmured gently, reluctantly removing her hand. "we have a lead to follow up." She moved past him and into the hall. He looked at her retreating back, a spike of fear paralysing him momentarily at the thought of Red John's next move.

**JLJLJLJLJLJ**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author****'****s****Note:**Thank you again for reading and reviewing – it really helps me to write the next chapter! I would like to update again at the end of the week. Hopefully real life won't get in the way too much.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these wonderful characters

**Chapter 9**

Four weeks had passed since they had first discovered Angela Bradman's body. Four frustratingly fruitless weeks for the team. They were no closer to a suspect. Tempers were running high as there was still a cop killer on the loose. Media attention had mercifully been minimised thanks to fast thinking locals and a smart containment policy.

The mood in the bullpen had swung from grim determination to quiet desperation as the leads dried up, breaks vanishing. The killer had been careful and thorough. There was nothing to go by. Loathe as the team was to shelve the case, without further developments, they were stone walled.

Jane was unable or unwilling to dazzle them with any insight, returning to old habits that distanced him from the team bit by bit.

They had all noticed his withdrawal in their own manner, but had been so consumed with the case, they had not spared the energy to prevent it. Now, a month later, his absence from the bullpen was noticeable.

Lisbon's gaze touched the couch, the empty couch. It acted as a slap in the face to her - a confirmation of her inability to find this killer – her failure. She sighed audibly, discretely touching her temples. They had been methodical, followed every piece of evidence, been professional – but there had been no pay off. Jane's theories haunted her thoughts. She wasn't prepared to examine it too closely. To do so would be to admit that Jane had killed Timothy Carter in cold blood, not Red John, and that was a place she was not willing to go.

Her heart ached for her friend who was spiralling away. There didn't seem to be anything that she could do for him. She sighed again and giving the couch one last longing look, turned back to her office.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

His thoughts raced as he lay back on his makeshift bed in the attic. He understood how Red John had changed the game, had altered it to send a message to him. The message was loud and clear. Stay away!

What had precipitated this? Why send this message now? What was the significance of the date? The time? Had he inadvertently tipped his own hand? He had been as unobtrusive as possible, ensuring a return to a semblance of normality. He had deliberately acted as though Red John had died and he, Patrick Jane, was reluctantly moving on. So what had happened to begin this deadly game again?

The team was running around in circles, uncovering little of worth. He knew they wouldn't – but he also knew that nothing he said would stop them from chasing after the evidence. He would be of more use trying to anticipate the next move, trying to analyse all the possible permutations. He needed clarity.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

"Look Brad, I think I need a change of pace. Yeah. We are at a dead end here." Lisbon ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she paced her office. "Yep. That's the one. We can follow it up tomorrow. Yeah. They need a day away. Alright. My place? Great. See you then." Closing the phone, she felt relief at being able to do something. The last month had been stifling and being able to chase up the fresh lead on the Red John case was just the thing to brighten her spirits.

Lisbon gathered her things and left her office, a hint of resolve in her eyes and determination in her step. Tomorrow would bring her one step closer.

**JLJLJLJLJLJ**

A well-manicured hand reached for the phone, opening the new text. A gentle sigh stirred the air. The first message had not been enough. Flicking open the video attachment, the observer catalogued each image as it appeared; a low hum of interest punctuating the silence as an unexpected interloper was viewed.

"So, we have another who wishes to play." The comment slipped easily into the room, barely creating a ripple.

"The next message will be harder to ignore."

**JLJLJLJLJLJ**

Brad and Teresa shared a quiet meal after what had turned out to be a rather eventful day. Their lead had been solid and they had spent the day discretely interviewing. They still didn't have anything watertight, but she could feel that they were closing in, she just needed more time.

Teresa's thoughts lingered on the reason she had no time. It had been satisfying to get some results today, but that didn't stack up against the guilt of not devoting her time to the Bradman case. She could put the spin of having her first day off in four weeks as a mental health issue all she liked, but the need to catch Angela's killer was almost too much to bare. Perhaps she would be able to approach it with fresh eyes tomorrow; perhaps having looked away and focussed on something else would pay off. Oh God she hoped so.

Brad was no mentalist, but he could see the guilt and worry wash over his friend. "Come on Teresa. We had a productive day today. A few more like that and we will have our case sown up." 

She smiled weakly at his attempt to be jovial. "Yeah. I should be thankful for small mercies right?"

"Right." Brad reached over and touched her fingers, squeezing them gently. "You should talk to him. Tell him what we are doing. "

"I don't know that he would want to know right now. Ever since the Bradman case he has been pulling away from us again. I don't need a cover story anymore – he just isn't there." Teresa shrugged slightly, her eyes the only indicator of her deep distress.

"You said that he thought Red John was behind this new case. So show him what you have found and prove to him that Red John is not a possible suspect at all. That might snap him out of his isolation." Brad reasoned softly.

Teresa toyed with her glass, letting the thoughts tumble through her mind. She looked up at Brad through her bangs. "Thanks Brad. You are a good friend."

**JLJLJLJLJLJ**

Two days after her conversation with Brad and Teresa still hadn't found the opportunity to speak with Jane. She knew that she was being a coward, that she really didn't want to face certain ideas, but she would have to bight the bullet sometime.

The team had returned from their one day leave with a renewed vigour that had lasted until lunchtime. They refused to give up on the case, but they had exhausted every avenue, checked and double checked. Now they were pulling everything apart, again. Chat was muted in the bullpen, everyone painstakingly careful.

The ringing of a phone clattered awkwardly. "Agent Van Pelt." Grace answered efficiently.

"Right." She nodded abruptly, her eyes flying to Rigsby.

"Right." Her eyes widening, face falling.

"Got it." Grace slowly hung up the phone. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled before imparting her news.

"We have another one. He has struck again." Her words sank into the quiet desperation that had flooded the room.

**JLJLJLJLJLJ**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author**__**'**__**s**____**Note**____**:**_ Real Life strikes again – add to this the fact that these characters just keep wanting their own story written – not the one that I had started with – and we get a delay. Thank you for taking the time to review.

_**Disclaimer**____**:**_ I do not own these wonderful characters.

**Chapter 10**

The team arrived in a sombre mood exiting their SUV without comment. The local law enforcement had cordoned off the area and access to the crime scene was on foot. Setting a brutal pace, Lisbon surged up the steep trail, anxiety radiating off her in waves.

She halted at the top of the rise, her breath catching in her throat. The crime scene was hauntingly beautiful. It evoked treasured childhood memories and Teresa had to fight to control her composure. A spotlight of sun bathed the body in an afternoon glow highlighting the glossiness of the victim's carefully styled hair and lending an ethereal quality to the paleness of her skin. Vivid purple flowers were scattered around the body contrasting with the lush green foliage, the victim holding a small possie of them in her hands.

"This guy has a thing for sleeping beauty," Cho's comment snapped Lisbon from her reverie and she quickly got down to business.

Jane circled the scene carefully noting as many details as possible. The murmuring of the brook, the humming of insects, even the angle of the light streaming through the break in the canopy warranted attention. He could not afford to miss anything. Stepping towards the body he appeared to be on high alert, he was scrutinising every aspect of the victim, careful not to disturb any evidence that forensics may use, although he highly doubted that there would be anything of use.

Indicating that the ME should reveal the left hand, Jane sank into a squat schooling his mounting anger and frustration. He couldn't or wouldn't control the grimace that briefly touched his face as another grisly wedding band was uncovered confirming what he already knew.

"Hmmm . . . not Hebrew this time, possibly Celtic or Gaelic?" Jane softly offered.

"Another cheap dress, the flowers are interestingly arranged and the colour of spiritual love and awareness . . . although also that of judgement . . . hmm . . . a paramedic or nurse, no – definitely paramedic" Jane paused, an unnatural stillness in his flow, his eyes unfocussed for a moment searching for something.

Images of the scene flashed like lightning through his minds eye, connections and meanings flaring into life. This message was not for him, well, not for him alone. Red John was warning someone else, someone whom Jane had tried very hard to protect.

"Jane?" Lisbon quietly prompted.

His eyes flew to Lisbon's with a flash of fear before he continued, his face bland. "Hmmm . . . the slits in her wrists are identical . . . I'm assuming that there is also a lack of underwear here?" He received a quick nod of confirmation from the ME. "Ok."

Jane rose to his feat gracefully turning to face the team. "There is no doubt that this is the same guy." He uttered tersely, his gaze focussed solely on the victim.

Lisbon's chest tightened at Jane's analysis, hearing it spoken aloud gave life to her worst fears. They had another serial killer on the loose.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Having left Cho and Rigsby at the crime scene, Lisbon was left to weather Jane's silence alone. Entering the SUV, she covertly watched Jane. Having sat through many a day with a quiet Jane, Teresa has learned to read his silences. This was no companionable silence, nor was it a self-loathing/guilty silence. No. This was an angry, brooding silence although she could have sworn that she had seen fear in his eyes back at the crime scene.

Lisbon drove on unsure of how to approach Jane. The atmosphere in the car was stifling. He had realised something at the crime scene and he was taking stock of the situation, his brilliant mind making intuitive leaps that only he was capable of and the results of which he would eventually disclose. She would need to be patient with him, allow him to vent in his own way and his own time.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

"Pull over." He instructed tersely, his words piercing the silence that had enveloped the car for the past fifteen minutes.

"Jane?" Teresa eyed him cautiously.

"Pull over." He repeated, his voice frosty.

Knowing that she would need her wits about her to deal with this side of Jane, Lisbon did as he instructed and pulled off the road, parking the car in the shade of the forest.

"Alright. We have pulled over." She demanded turning her body to face him letting him take the lead.

Jane looked at her, his eyes eerily blank. "Why?" he questioned softly.

"Huh? Why what?" Teresa searched his face looking for a sign of where this conversation was heading.

Jane closed his eyes briefly before refocusing on her face, his features frustratingly bland. "Why did you do it?"

"Jane . . . what the hell? Do what? What are you on about?" Lisbon said impatiently, not sure that she wanted to play into his games.

"Oh come on Lisbon, you can't be that obtuse." Jane mocked, his mask still firmly in place.

"Jane, you need to tell me what is going on with you right now or heaven help me . . ."

"Heaven isn't going to help you here Teresa." Jane growled softly. "I don't have time for you to catch up, woman! It took me a while – oh – and bravo for the misdirection by the way - well executed – nicely played – but now I know when and how, what I still haven't figured out is the why." Jane's eyes bored into Teresa's determined to plumb their depths, the tension in the car thick.

Lisbon scrambled to keep pace with him. Her mind had been so consumed with the new case, that this conversation had come out of the blue. A myriad of questions flooded her mind. Was he talking about Brad? Did he know about her enquiries into the Red John case? Was he pissed with her for tricking him? Somehow he had figured out about her deceit and was calling her on it _now?_ She was woefully unprepared.

Why now? In light of the new murders, her lying to him about dating Brad was hardly worth the dialogue let alone his wrath. Why was he so angry? What had triggered this?

Jane read the understanding and acceptance that fluttered across her face but there was still a trace of confusion and a complete absence of guilt. He continued to stare at her, willing her comprehension. How could she not see that all of this was her fault? How could he have failed to see it in the first place?

"Your self-denial is impressive, Lisbon. If I didn't have so much invested here I might even find it highly amusing." Jane sounded anything but amused. His voice was low and harsh, each word barbed. "To have your betrayal pointed out by Red John himself though . . . . oh the irony!" Jane mocked bitterly, his eyes hard and unreadable.

Lisbon sat still. The silence palpable. All colour drained from her face as the meaning of his words exploded in her mind. Somehow he knew the extent of her investigation and believed that she had triggered these latest killings. His ire wasn't about her trick, it was about his obsession that Red John was still alive, his belief that a serial killer was reaching out from the grave to toy with him. But worst of all, he was blaming her!

Anger swept through her like wildfire - fuelled by all of the guilt, pain and grief that this man before her had caused herself and her team. Pent up emotion flooded her system and her eyes ignited in her rage. "You are blaming me for this?" she spat gesturing angrily in the direction of the crime scene.

"So you can piece things together." Jane derided.

"That's quite enough Jane." She warned, her voice husky with emotion.

"What has caused Agent Lisbon to taunt the devil? What would drive you to such an act of stupidity? Your pathological meddling? Perhaps to prove your worth after failing so dismally with Carter? Or was it your overwhelming need to control? Or perhaps some misguided and unrequited feelings guided your hand?" Jane watched impassively as if looking at a mildly interesting specimen. "St Teresa couldn't resist playing the martyr to the doomed cause of Patrick Jane" now openly mocking her.

Teresa's face dropped as each word hit home, her burning fury morphing into something cold and hard.

"Get out." She hissed.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**_

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I finally have been able to get back to this story. Sorry about the delay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters.**

_Previously_

"_What has caused Agent Lisbon to taunt the devil? What would drive you to such an act of stupidity? Your pathological meddling? Perhaps to prove your worth after failing so dismally with Carter? Or was it your overwhelming need to control? Or perhaps some misguided and unrequited feelings guided your hand?" Jane watched impassively as if looking at a mildly interesting specimen. "St Teresa couldn't resist playing the martyr to the doomed cause of Patrick Jane" now openly mocking her. _

_Teresa's face dropped as each word hit home, her burning fury morphing into something cold and hard. _

"_Get out." She hissed._

Chapter 11

And there it was. He had found her breaking point. He had wondered just how far he could go, pushed at the boundaries time and time again, but this time there would be no going back. The sucker punch of her deception was still throbbing.

Lisbon sat poised after her last direction as if frozen, eyes flinty, face indecipherable. She had retreated to the best defence mechanism that she had.

"Ahh. Here it comes. The ice queen. It won't work this time, I'm not going to be easy to deceive again." He had sensed the change in her, knew that he had hurt her deeply. She had betrayed him! Couldn't she see how she had cut him to the core?

Lisbon breathed slowly and deliberately, refusing to be baited. "Get out."

"You haven't answered the question." Jane delivered smoothly, his calm demeanour hiding his anger.

Seconds stretched into minutes as the tension mounted, neither flinching. He appraised her, his eyes never leaving her face. She tried to restrain herself from resorting to a physical solution, pouring her teeming emotions into the frosty glare she directed at her consultant. She couldn't afford to examine them too closely, best to suppress them until she could get some space!

Suddenly Jane gave a tiny nod saying softly, "Thank you for finally answering, Lisbon." Without another word, he gracefully exited the vehicle, straightening his suit. He had barely shut the door before he felt the sting of gravel as she sped off, abandoning him in the forest.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Jane remained upright as he watched her disappear. He couldn't think clearly, he had his answer now and it had been time to leave the field before he caused irreconcilable damage to their relationship. His feelings had taken control, and that was never a good thing.

He sunk onto a log holding his head in his hands. It was imperative that he get a handle on this or he would drown in his own misery and anger. Time to calmly lay out the facts, to prioritize and compartmentalise.

Firstly, Red John had sent another message. The message was not meant for him, but for another. The message was in the form of a combination of the flowers, the wedding band and the victim herself.

The flowers were the easiest to decipher. Geraniums indicating folly or stupidity coupled with a single hyacinth signifying games or recreation pointed to a rather easy warning – you are playing a silly game.

He was unsure of the complete meaning of the symbols within the carved band, but was fairly positive that the language used was Gaelic. This would point to something Irish.

The victim herself was another message. Single, late 30's, dedicated to her work and possibly a leader of sorts within the workplace. Jane would hazard that she wasn't originally from California.

The sum of these factors had instantly pointed to Lisbon.

Once Jane had intuitively leaped to that assumption, that lead him to his second discovery. Lisbon had been lying to him! She had been playing him for a while now, hiding her betrayal in plain sight. Oh he had taught her well. He knew something was up, but she had used the right mixture of truth and artifice to effectively blindside him! The sense of pride at her accomplishment that he should be feeling was completely submerged by the growing well of despair that was threatening to engulf him.

With all the best intentions, Lisbon had made herself a prime target in the deadliest of game and Jane didn't know if he would survive if she were to fail.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lisbon drove through the state forest, barely holding herself together. The scene with Jane was set on permanent replay and each time she heard his words she felt them cut as keenly as the first. She was beyond calling him names, beyond feeling anger, now she was just numb. The excitement and satisfaction of the past few months erased in a moment. How could she have been so stupid to think that she was helping him? He was right – she had felt compelled to 'fix' things, to mend his broken wings. Who was she to meddle? She had no right. That didn't stop the ache in her heart though.

The implications of what he was saying transcended the personal though. The personal she could handle later – didn't she always? What Jane had said about the victims though, that required her immediate attention. She couldn't ignore his insight, as loath as she was to acknowledge it. Just because they had both developed issues about Red John, didn't mean that his theories were worth dismissing out of hand, or out of spite as the case may be.

Pulling the car over, Teresa leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. What if Jane was correct? What if Red John was still alive? She quickly pushed aside the cold feeling that threatened to engulf her at that possibility and focused on being objective. Letting the facts of the cases flow over her, she overlaid it with her own personal time line. Viewing the data through a different framework, she buried her personal feelings and arrived at a logical conclusion. She allowed herself a small amount of time to digest this new perspective and then sprang into action.

"Cho. Have you left the crime scene yet? Good. I need you to collect Jane. Side of the road approx 5 miles from you. Tell the others to hustle. We have a new lead."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJL


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Previously_

"_Cho. Have you left the crime scene yet? Good. I need you to collect Jane. Side of the road approx 5 miles from you. Tell the others to hustle. We have a new lead."_

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJL**_

Walking into the bullpen, Lisbon instantly noted the empty couch. Averting her eyes she snapped out "Conference table now people."

Moving swiftly to comply, the team noticed her agitation and wisely kept their observations to themselves.

Seeing her team settling silently around the table, Lisbon steeled herself for this disclosure – and the questions that would follow. It was a relief to be able to do this without Jane. She wasn't certain that she was ready to face him just yet. This would be hard enough without his smug presence.

Standing behind a chair, Teresa glanced at each of her agents briefly, before taking a deep breath "Red John may still be alive and have changed his MO." Despite the gasps and questioning looks, Lisbon surged on "he may be trying to leave messages to discourage any investigation into his identity or any of his associates. We need to keep a lid on this until we have chased it down as we don't want to alert the media." She took in the stunned expressions and paused. They were each processing it in their own way.

Rigsby looked confused. "Ok, I get that the person Jane killed might not be Red John." He spoke slowly, looking at the others for clarity. "I get that he might have changed up his MO. The killings are just too precise for an amateur. What I don't get is why would he need to discourage an investigation? The Red John case is closed."

Cho looked at his hands, avoiding Rigsby's gaze. Lisbon paused for a beat too long, trying to avoid the inevitable reveal of her involvement.

"Yes, Lisbon. Enlighten us. Why would Red John need to warn people off the case if the case is closed?" Jane asked smoothly, walking silently upon the group.

Lisbon's only reaction to his presence was a tightening of her grip on the edge of the chair.

Cho responded "Boss has been working the Red John case on the down low."

All eyes immediately flew to Teresa's impassive face.

"I have been doing some research in my own time." Teresa said lightly.

"But . . . but why?" Rigsby uttered.

"Solid evidence that Jane shot the right guy." Cho delivered.

"Oh. . ." mouthed Rigsby, his gaze darting between Lisbon and Jane. Lisbon was standing straight, hands biting into wood. Jane was watching her as well, studying the tense musculature, appearing almost pleased? Amused? Wayne couldn't put his finger on the expression on his face.

"What did you find, boss?" Grace said gently, deliberately breaking the mounting tension.

Teresa glanced gratefully at Van Pelt. "We were getting close to uncovering the identity of two of Red John's accomplices. As you know, we haven't been able to fully piece together . . "

"Uhm, we?" Rigsby hesitantly asked his eyes once again flicking towards Jane.

Jane threw his hands in the air in a warding gesture. "Woah there partner. It wasn't me. Lisbon wouldn't trust me with something so sensitive."

"Something so personal" Cho muttered.

Jane's eyes narrowed at Cho, but he let it pass.

"Yes. I had a friend from the academy help me out with a few things."

"And if you were to believe Lisbon, he was also helping her out of her clothes." Jane inserted knowingly.

"Jane!" Grace injected meaningfully.

Lisbon reddened a little but forged on. "It was of great benefit to get a fresh set of eyes on this and Brad specialises in digital imagery, which was one of the reasons that I asked him to help me out."

"It had nothing to do with his physique of course" Jane murmured as he rocked on his heels.

Teresa straightened a little more, hugging her professionalism around her. "We narrowed down two suspects by combing through images from crime scenes, victims personal effects as well as known locations for Red John."

"But the time that must have taken." Grace uttered looking with a combination of awe and disbelief at her boss.

"The focus." Rigsby added.

"Smart move, boss." Cho nodded.

"No, not 'smart move'!" Jane harshly stated. "In looking into those associates, she forced Red John to make a move. She forced him to take another life."

Teresa valiantly avoided flinching at the accusation and continued with her disclosure. "The first murder occurred the day after we had a positive hit on the national data base of the two suspects. We had no time to follow up those leads due to the Bradman case."

"Yesterday we followed up those leads."

Lisbon let that statement hang. Each agent understood the implication.

Lisbon looked at each of her agents and with a quiet dignity stated "Jane's theory is worth pursuing. I don't have to point out that this will need to be done with the utmost discretion. If this theory is correct, then we have an active mole somewhere in the justice system and it could be that my actions have led to the death of these women. I will make all my notes available and advise Brad to cease investigating. Any questions?" Teresa surveyed their expressions once more, confident that they would do their jobs effectively despite their personal thoughts. Avoiding Jane, she moved purposefully to her office, drawing the blinds before reaching for her cell to call Brad.

Jane watched her retreating back with a mixture of triumph and self loathing. He had forced her to face the truth, to declare her responsibility, to expose her deception. The poise with which she had done it disarmed him completely, leaving the triumph turn to ashes in his mouth.

"How could you?" Grace turned hostile eyes towards Jane.

"The truth hurts." He muttered, patting down his vest and avoiding their eyes. He didn't need to look to know that they were closing ranks. Jane didn't want to engage in this particular battle so he backed out of the room, heading for his sanctuary.

"Son of a . . . " Rigsby cut off with a sharp look from Grace. Coughing slightly, he tried again "How did this . . ."

"Boss tricked Jane to keep him out of her business. He is pissed and acting out by pushing these murders on her." Cho summarised.

"Well, we need to work this through to prove that his theory is wrong." Grace firmly stated as she stood.

"I hate to admit this, but Jane is usually right . . ." Rigsby looked down and away from the others.

"He may be right, but I don't have to like it." Cho stated moving determinedly to his desk.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Teresa's hands shook a little as she tried to contact Brad. Message bank again. It could be nothing. He had a court appearance sometime soon didn't he? She tried to focus on the last discussion they had, tried and failed, as phrases from her earlier conversation with Jane burbled to the surface.

"_Unrequited feelings . . . . . . Saint Teresa . . . . . need to control . . . .pathological meddling . . . . prove your worth . . . .failure . . . ."_

Each phrase was crafted for maximum effect. Grenades lodged in her mind waiting to break her if she let them. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow it. There were greater things at stake than her pride and self-image for heaven's sake! Emotions would have to be dealt with later. They had to be.

Palms down on the table, Teresa took a deep breath and began to collate all the information that the team would need to follow Jane's theory. Any unruly thoughts or feelings were chased down and ruthlessly locked away.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Pacing.

He didn't pace.

He never paced.

It was a waste of effort and energy.

But here he was, pacing the floors of the attic, his external movement attempting to untangle the inner turmoil, the repetitive motion lulling his ire, sharpening his thoughts. He felt awash with the events of the past few months. Adrift.

He had planned so carefully. Been so vigilant. There had been one small factor that he had overlooked. One cog that had refused to go with the flow. A single piece of the chessboard moving independently.

Lisbon.

The woman had acted completely unpredictably! Admittedly what she had done wasn't out of character, but he had failed to foresee her behaviour and what was worse, she had been able to conceal her actions from him. She had deliberately deceived him. Played him at his own game and for what? To save him.

The fool had exposed herself with no thought for the consequences. She had catapulted herself into a game that she was ill equipped to take part.

Jane's pacing carried him to the windows. He paused and balanced on the balls of his feet, watching the ebb and flow of the traffic.

It was impossible for him to deny that she had wormed her way into his fractured heart. The mere suggestion of her endangerment had derailed him earlier that day. Out of fear he had attacked, had used weapons that he knew would scuttle their relationship.

Their relationship.

There was the rub.

They weren't supposed to have a relationship. Initially, Lisbon had been a useful tool. Utilising her obvious attraction to him had been easy and Jane had manipulated Teresa to further his own needs. He had put a lot of work in to gaining a limited amount of her trust, and had become comfortable with her and her team. They were valuable in his quest, an informative safety net. That was how they were always to remain.

Somewhere, somehow, the lines had blurred. These people had become family. He cared about them, about their safety. He wanted to see each of them happy. Especially Lisbon. Above all, Lisbon.

Carefully preserving those thoughts, Jane turned to Red John. Staring sightlessly at the city vista he analysed the game with his new found data and let his mind predict likely outcomes. The board had tilted dangerously now that Lisbon had become a major player.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

Teresa glanced at her phone with a growing sense of unease. Brad had not returned her messages. If Jane's theory was right, there was no leeway for him to make even one enquiry. If. She had to play this as though it was fact.

Grabbing her things, she quickly left her office. Heading towards the elevator she abruptly backtracked, vowing to do everything by the book. Pausing in the bullpen she snapped out "Cho. With me. We are going to check up on Brad."

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

A.N. Sorry to have left such a gap in updates – all I can say is family! If you are still with this story – thank you! I am still learning and I am in awe of some of the writers here – you are simply amazing! I also want to thank those readers who take the time to write a review or alert – that is so encouraging – and motivational.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Her stomach clenched at the sight of Brad's door standing slightly ajar. Instincts screaming, Lisbon and Cho slowly drew their weapons and carefully approached. Using minimal gestures, they signalled with their eyes, a familiarity born of years of working together. Implicit trust.

Cho edged through the door first, weapon drawn. The TV threw colours around the room, plunging it into occasional darkness, the shifting light highlighting the remains of a rushed meal on the table. The room was untidy, but there were no signs of a struggle, no forced entry. Teresa took the hall, stealthily checking the bathroom and then main bedroom carefully opening doors to wardrobes. No sign of Brad.

"Nothing" stated Cho lowering his weapon.

"Same" sighed Lisbon, casting another quick look around Brad's bedroom as she holstered her gun. A blinking light from the lap top captured her attention and she slowly approached it, pulling a glove out before touching the keyboard.

"Cho!" Lisbon yelled. At the rush he arrived, eyes scanning for danger, weapon drawn. He saw Lisbon transfixed by an image on the screen and moved closer to get a better look.

"He got another hit with the image recognition software." Lisbon spoke in a detached manner, only her eyes revealing her anxiety.

"Brad must have been running it through again to double check." She muttered, lost in her own thoughts.

Cho waited a beat, sending a searching glance at his boss. "We should get this to Van Pelt." he detailed, startling Lisbon out of her reverie.

"What? Hm, yes. Send this off immediately. Then we find Brad." Lisbon spun on her heel leaving Cho to work at the laptop, her heart plummeting at the potential havoc that she had wrought.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Van pelt's fingers flew across the keyboard as she spoke into the phone "Yep. I have it now. Ok. On it." She didn't glance up as Jane sauntered into the room, doing her best to focus on the new evidence.

"Something has happened." Jane paused, looking intently at Van Pelt. At the stiffening of her shoulders, Jane continued "something that you're very concerned about but unwilling to admit to." Grace doggedly stared at the screen. "Ah, something that you are unwilling to admit to _me_." Jane summarized bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

Rigsby entered the bullpen and sensing the tension immediately moved towards Van Pelt. Closely observing her closed features he raised accusing eyes to Jane. "Grace . . . ." he started cautiously.

"Cho just rang. They went to Brad's as Boss wasn't able to raise him on the phone." Grace reluctantly included Jane in the conversation. "He had got a hit on another face using the image recognition software." Grace paused. "The thing is . . . they can't find Brad."

"It's too soon for another message." Jane mused softly. "There must be a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Rigsby's eyebrows shot upwards. "This is your theory about Red John." Wayne turned aggressively toward Jane. "If Brad continued to investigate and hit on new evidence, according to the timelines, we should see another body tomorrow. And you are neatly wrapping this up as a misunderstanding? With Brad missing . . ." Rigsby trailed off

"No. The evidence wouldn't be in plain sight if Red John had taken Brad. It has to be a mistake. " Jane spoke briskly effectively shutting Rigsby down.

Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged telling looks, but knew better than to argue with Patrick Jane at the best of times. Returning to their work, they pointedly ignored the consultant and privately continued to worry.

Jane watched the two agents with an amused smile and casually assumed his position on the couch.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Having thoroughly gone through Brad's bedroom for clues of his whereabouts, Cho and Lisbon were about to move onto the rest of the apartment when they heard movement in the lounge room. Quietly drawing their weapons, they advanced stealthily down the hall.

Lisbon was on point and was the first to see the outline of a male figure standing near the television. "Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." Lisbon spoke clearly and with authority.

"What the . . .?" Exclaimed the figure as he turned.

"Brad? . . . . How?" Lisbon lowered her weapon immediately, relief flooding her features as she quickly gathered Brad into a tight hug. "Thank God that you are alright. I thought . . ."

"Well obviously you thought something was wrong, but I'm fine. Really." Brad grinned at his friend. Moving away from Teresa, he extended his hand towards Cho. "And you must be Agent Cho. Pleased to meet you."

Cho shook Brad's hand, nodding his greeting. "We found your door open, looks like you left in a hurry."

"Oh" Brad glanced away slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. Uhm. My neighbour needed some urgent assistance and I guess I just rushed out of here." 

"This neighbour single?" Cho deadpanned.

Brad's cheek's flushed and he nodded.

"I see." Cho stated.

"Is that why you weren't answering your phone Brad?" Lisbon asked dryly.

"What? Oh! Damn it. I was in court today and I must have forgotten to turn it back on. I guess you had something important to tell me or else you wouldn't be here."

"You could say that" stated Cho.

Lisbon moved further into the room indicating that Brad should follow. "Come and sit down Brad, this might take a while . . . "

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Grace hung up the phone from Cho. She didn't want to state the good news of Brad's whereabouts as she refused to grant Jane the satisfaction of the 'told you so' smirk. Quickly texting Rigsby the good news, she hid a little smirk of her own at getting one up on Jane only to hear him state happily. "It is good to know that he is safe and it was some sort of misunderstanding after all."

Grace's eyes flew to Rigsby's both silently cursing Jane's superpowers.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lisbon made a beeline to her office, noting the empty bullpen. Cho had chosen to go straight home after they had briefed Brad on the current theory, but she had felt compelled to finish compiling all the details for her team to work through in the morning. She was exhausted. It had been a long and emotionally charged day and she offered up a silent prayer of thanks that Jane was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know how she would handle an encounter with him right now. All she needed was the safety of her office and the solace of her work.

Teresa stopped abruptly at her door. So. He was going to force the issue.

Lounging peacefully on her couch Jane looked untouched by the day's events. All the worry, frustration, anger and guilt that was writhing inside her and there he was, Mr Patrick Jane, as peaceful as can be. She paused briefly at the threshold and then walked briskly to her desk, feeling the need of a physical barrier between them.

"Ah. There you are Lisbon. Task successful I see." Jane rose elegantly to his feet, turning to face her as he spoke.

"Brad has been briefed and will put a hold on his investigation until we have had a chance to fully explore your theory." Lisbon strove to keep her voice even and her tone professional.

"You'll find that he won't resume the investigation." Jane stated, placing his hands on her desk, seeking eye contact with her.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now I have work to do." Teresa attempted to shut down the conversation, a clear dismissal in her tone. The tenuous hold she had on her emotions was slipping the more time that she spent in his presence. The man unnerved her.

Jane observed her attempt at blocking with interest. She was holding together remarkably well considering the knock he had delivered to her self-esteem, but she hadn't met his eyes and he needed her to. He needed to see the full effect of his earlier words.

"Lisbon" he said softly.

Teresa continued to ignore him, focussing her attention on the files in front of her.

"You know that you can't ignore me." Jane commented.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me."

"Oh I will." He said silkily sure to attract her attention. He smirked at the involuntary shudder his words had created.

Lisbon retained her focus on her work. Her eyes fixed to the page.

"Don't insult me by pretending that you are going to be able to out wait me." Jane scoffed.

Teresa made a notation, barely pausing in her perusal of the files.

Jane waited for a beat, willing her to look at him. Just one glimpse would tell him what he needed to know. "You're being childish you know." Jane taunted.

Teresa closed one file only to open another, effectively shutting him out. The only indication that she had heard him was the slight tightening of her hands.

Jane moved around the desk and perched beside her, his presence effectively preventing her from working. He said nothing. He could play this game too.

Teresa sat still considering her options. She still couldn't believe that Jane was going to force the issue. Although, maybe she should have. This was Jane after all.

Pulling the files from underneath him, Lisbon stood to move away only to have Jane capture her elbow and pull her around to face him. "Stubborn woman." Jane murmured.

Lisbon continued to avoid Jane's gaze, looking at her desk in desperation.

Jane softly said "Look at me."

Teresa closed her eyes briefly and swallowed moving her gaze from the desk to her couch, anywhere but Jane. To look at him would be to open Pandora's Box and she wasn't ready to do that.

"Lisbon" Jane said encouragingly.

"Look Jane." Teresa tugged her arm away from him, moving towards her door. "Just go home, or . . wherever. I just can't . . . . I won't do this right now." Teresa moved over to the filing cabinet hoping that Jane would respect her need for space. She had stated it clearly and she refused to beg.

"Maybe you don't have the right to say when and where this happens, Teresa." Jane said cuttingly.

"The right? . . ." Teresa swung around and glared at him.

"What the . . . . . . ? You egotistical, callous ass! So you have the only say then? We mere mortals don't have any rights I guess? Are you pissed with me because I tricked you, or because I got further on the Red John case without you?" She spat at him, her posture rigid.

"You set this in motion the moment you meddled in my affairs, Lisbon." Jane stated simply, searching her face. He was ready for her anger, he had provoked it. Better that she be angry with him then wallow in her own guilt.

"Your affairs? _**Your**_ affairs? Well here's a newsflash Jane. The world doesn't solely revolve around you! You're arrogance is unbelievable. Did you come into my office, invade my personal space to hear me say that you were right? Do you really need to see me bow to your superior intellect? Will that be recompense enough for misleading you? Do you need me to grovel? Is that what you are after Jane? Is it?" Lisbon was practically shouting at the conclusion of her impromptu speech, her chest heaving.

"Grovelling would be so unbecoming and . . . unproductive in this case." June uttered drily.

Lisbon's eyes narrowed and she advanced on Jane.

"Now Lisbon. There is no need to for violence." Jane threw his hands in front of him as he backpedalled towards her door. "I was merely trying to point out that . . ."

Lisbon continued to advance on his position and Jane bid a hasty retreat. Leaning on her closed door, she took deep, steadying breaths. He had deliberately provoked her. Manipulated her, but to what end? Gathering her belongings she left for the evening. There was no chance that she would be able to continue working here tonight.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Jane walked to the attic with a decided spring in his step. He had confirmed what he had expected to see in Lisbon's eyes - the swirl of guilt, embarrassment, anger and fear. There was one thing that he hadn't dared to imagine that he would see though.

He had seen the tiniest flicker of hope in her eyes. Hope that their friendship could be salvaged.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.** So sorry about this update. I bet some of you thought that there would never be another chapter. I couldn't blame you there. Real life – as well as the show itself - have conspired to take my creative juices away. I must thank people for reviewing – it was the kick in the behind that I required to restart! This chapter is very raw – there has been little to no polish I'm afraid – but we are one step closer to a conclusion now.

**Disclaimer **– I do no own these wonderful characters.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Previously . . . **

Jane walked to the attic with a decided spring in his step. He had confirmed what he had expected to see in Lisbon's eyes - the swirl of guilt, embarrassment, anger and fear. There was one thing that he hadn't dared to imagine that he would see though.

He had seen the tiniest flicker of hope in her eyes. Hope that their friendship could be salvaged.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Chapter 14**

Teresa practically collapsed onto her couch when she arrived home. The day had drained her both emotionally and physically. She had kept herself occupied all day, working to avoid thinking, but now she was here, in her apartment all alone and she had time to think, time to react, time to blame. Tears flowed unbidden, a cleansing release.

They had never had an argument of that scale before. Never purposefully hurt each other. Thoughts of Jane's cruel words brought a fresh flood of moisture as they drove home. She felt exposed and insignificant.

Vulnerable.

Most of the things he had said were spot on and she cursed him for his insight. She acknowledged that she was a control freak, it was what her childhood had shaped her to be. Could she help it that she wanted to look out for her team? To look out for him? What was so wrong with that? He needed as much help as he could get. No man is an island!

Anger replaced guilt, the emotion burning through to grant her some clarity as she remembered his manner that day, his manipulation that evening. She shivered at the memory of his hand on her chin, his eyes searching her soul. What had been the point of that look? What had he seen? Had he seen beyond the turmoil to the heartbreak underneath?

Lisbon abruptly stood, as if thunderstruck. Heartbreak? Where the hell had that come from?

No.

No way.

Heartbreak? Really? That would assume that she had something more than friendship invested in their relationship. Whoa! Teresa started to pace her apartment floor in attempt to outrun the thoughts racing at her.

She couldn't think about that.

She could never think about that.

Her leg brushed against a file on the coffee table, her momentum causing a single photo to flutter to the floor. Lisbon bent to pick it up, and paused. The petite detective felt all the breath leave her body as her eyes fixed on the once vibrant eyes of Angela Bradman.

Holding the photo carefully, a deflated Teresa once again took her seat.

How could she worry about her feelings when there were people dying because of her actions? Lisbon was not naïve enough to blame herself for their deaths. Intellectually she knew that her actions may have prompted the killer, but it was not her hands that had wielded the knife. Her head knew that she had enough in her life to feel guilty about, that she should refuse to take on the guilt of these women's deaths.

Her heart held its own beliefs and Teresa's shoulders slumped as she took on the burden of two more lives.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

The office was busy the next morning. A steady hum of productivity and progress added a positive yet determined energy to the air of the bullpen. The evidence that Lisbon and Brad had gathered was bearing fruit. Van Pelt had been in early, discretely running checks on the third face identified. What she had uncovered had sent her into overdrive and the team had assembled at her call.

They finally had something concrete. A solid lead that would hopefully end in a successful chase and a conviction!

Teresa lingered at the entrance to the bullpen, allowing the atmosphere to charge her spirits. Her team was so engaged, their faces determined. They would get him this time. He was as good as gone. She allowed their energy to envelop her, washing away the darkness of the night before.

She was proud of her team, proud of her job. She may have made some mistakes, started to play Jane's games – but it was this that made her come alive - the thrill of chasing down a lead, revealing connections, making a bust. With renewed vigour, Lisbon strode into the bullpen to piece together their strategy.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Observing Lisbon covertly, Jane noted the transformation in her stance and mutely tipped his hat to the rest of the team. They had provided the support that she needed. Support that he could not, dared not, provide.

Time was slipping through his fingers too fast. Events were spiralling out of control. He alone was accursed with insight into the probable future. Too many pathways lead from this moment, too many outcomes. A destructive web of facts had been created in his mind and he could see no pathway, no safe outcome. The facts remained constant and he couldn't change them. Lisbon and the team thought they had a solid lead on Red John, but Red John had focussed on Lisbon, and Jane knew that he wouldn't relent in his destruction of her mind and soul.

Jane couldn't allow that to happen. Losing another person that he loved to Red John was unthinkable.

It was time to change things up. It was time to take Lisbon and the team out of the game and take the game to Red John.

**JLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

Lisbon approached the stairs to the attic with caution. Jane had been a no show for the majority of the morning and as much as she was loath to admit, his insights were critical. For the sake of the case, she was willing to swallow her pride to beg him for his assistance. Pausing at the top of the stairs, she almost retreated, not knowing if she could face him, trying to figure out what to say. Smoothing her hands over her blazer, Lisbon knocked softly and slowly opened the door.

Walking into the room with her eyes firmly on the floor boards, she failed to notice that the room was empty, her tormentor not within. Lisbon raised her hand to her head, pushing her bangs out of her eyes with relief and mild annoyance. She had built up her courage for an empty room?

Striding purposefully towards to window, Lisbon noticed a piece of paper with her name on it.

Lisbon,

I had to.

Jane

Teresa stared at the note in confusion, willing meaning from the cryptic message. Had to? Had to what? Where was he anyhow? Why would he take off when they had such a good lead on what could be Red John?

"Oh God." She whispered, a look of horror dawning on her face. He had gone on alone.

"Oh God no!" she gasped as she pulled her cell phone out frantic hitting speed dial whilst running from the room.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**


End file.
